Broken
by ImBusyPlanningGlobalDomination
Summary: Dimitri decides that he should have taken up Tashas offer and he will leave with Tasha in a month Rose wants him back and decides that to do it she will make him jealous! This IS a Rose X Dimitri Fanfic Fist story. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first individual Fanfic. so it will probably be really bad. *sigh*. So just be nice and no flames, please.**

**If I owned Vampire Academy, Dimitri wouldn't have turned Strigoi, and I wouldn't be writing this on Fan Fiction. **

* * *

RPOV

I looked at the clock on my bedside, ugh. It was time for training, and I really wasn't ready to get up. Then my mood brightened, even though it was way to early for any sane person to be awake I was still going to see Dimitri. That almost made getting up at three in the morning bearable. again, I got out of bed and threw on some jogging pants and a sweatshirt. and ran down to the gym.

"You're late."Observed Dimitri as I walked in, even though we had just gotten back from the ski lodge yesterday.

"Sorry Comrade,"I said as I started to do my stretching "I slept in, after all, I'm used to getting up at seven like normal people. Vacation is cool that way." I expected Dimitri to laugh but instead he just walked out to the jogging track. After a short pause I followed him, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked him but he just ignored me.

After that we didn't talk for the rest of the fifteen laps which were over surprisingly quickly. Looking at the clock I noticed that I had taken five minutes off of my best time. This time, I was used to Dimitri ignoring me, so I wasn't shocked when he went to the sparring mat without even acknowledging me. Oh well...

* * *

DPOV

"Your late." I said trying to keep the emotion from my face and voice, what Roza called my 'guardian face'.

"Sorry Comrade, I slept in, after all, I'm used to getting up at seven like normal people. Vacation is cool that way."

This was harder than I thought, but I couldn't love her, I just couldn't. It was not right for so many reasons, like our age difference, and that we were not allowed to like each other, but most importantly, we were both going to be Lissa's guardians and I needed to protect her, not my Roza. I knew I should have accepted Tasha's offer and become her guardian, to move away from Rose, but I hadn't. But Tasha would be coming back in a month in case I changed my mind and I could go with her then, escape from this madness that was my life.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, sensing my discomfort, but I just quickened my pace on the track, avoiding her question.

The fifteen laps we ran seemed to last en eternity, so of course, I was shocked to see that Roza had shaved five minutes off her time. I was filled with pride for my Roza, but, with great effort, I kept it hidden, only allowing myself a smile when I had turned away and was getting ready to spar, my back to her so that she wouldn't be able to read my expression. When I faced her again, her face showed how hurt she was, almost causing me to change my plan from this morning- I had been up all night thinking about it- and stay here with her. But of course, I couldn't do that.

To keep my mind off leaving Roza, I launched at her, spinning and kicking her stomach, knocking her down. Or at least _in theory _i kicked her. In reality, he dodged, ducking under my leg and giving a kick of her own to my ankles, which ofcourse, I jumped over. So it went on for about an hour, Kick, block, punch, block, ex cetera, until finally, I managed to punch her in the gut. she stumbled back and I took advantage of it, leaping forward pinning her down. With one hand I reached and got my stake, pushing it against her skin where her heart was.

"You win." She conceded

Then, she reached up to kiss me. Crap. I knew I couldn't let her kiss me, because if I did my resolve would shatter, and I would forget about going with Tasha at the end of the month. Crap. I did the only thing I could, mustering up all of my will, I stood up.

"Don't kiss me Rose." I said, trying to sound Dangerous. Her face showed how shocked she was.

"why not?" making it harder to leave. Why couldn't life be simple? Oh yeah right, because this is MY life.

"Because..." What should I tell her? That we can't be together? No, that wouln't work. The truth? No way. "Because I don't love you. Not anymore" It was a complete lie. I would always love her, but I had to go, I couldn't stay here, Shouldn't stay.

And so, without another word, I strolled out of the gym, not looking back, Leaving my only reason to live.

* * *

RPOV

Shock. Shock and pain. I felt numb. Numb and empty. I felt like half of my self- the part of me that held my heart and my soul had just ripped it's self away from my body and walked out the door, leaving gaping holes. I distantly head the Bell ring, signalizing the start of the school day. I got up, feeling empty and waled to my firt period, unable to think about Anything. Dimitri left me. I was left by Dimitri. Left me, Dimitri did. no matter how I put it, I still couldn't believe it. And the second part hurt even more. He left me because he no longer loved me, he had gotten tired of me and threw me out, like- like I didn't even know. all I knew was that he left, and he wasn't coming back. the day passed by without me even noticing it, surprising me when the school day ended. It was only three o' clock, but all Iwanted to do was go to my room and curl up in a ball. I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, but I saw the sun rise, showing that everyone would be going to sleep. Unable to, I decided to go to the gym, So I grabbed my iPod and climbed out the window.

No one stopped me on the way to the gym, and I broke the lock on the door easily. I found my way to a punching bag and started punching it. Hard.

_You, Change your mind_

_Like a girl, Changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS, _

_Like a bitch, I would Know_

_And you over think_  
_ Always speak_  
_ Cryptically_

_ I should know_  
_ That you're no good for me_

_ Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_ You're yes then you're no_  
_ You're in then you're out_  
_ You're up then you're down_  
_ You're wrong when it's right_  
_ It's black and it's white_  
_ We fight, we break up_  
_ We kiss, we make up_  
_ (you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_ (but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_ You're hot then you're cold_  
_ You're yes then you're no_  
_ You're in then you're out_  
_ You're up then you're down_

_ We used to be_  
_ Just like twins_  
_ So in sync_  
_ The same energy_  
_ Now's a dead battery_  
_ Used to laugh bout nothing_  
_ Now your plain boring_

_ I should know that_  
_ You're not gonna change_

_ Someone call the doctor_  
_ Got a case of a love bi-polar_  
_ Stuck on a roller coaster_  
_ Can't get off this ride_

_ You change your mind_  
_ Like a girl changes clothes_

_ Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_ You're yes then you're no_  
_ You're in then you're out_  
_ You're up then you're down_  
_ You're wrong when it's right_  
_ It's black and it's white_  
_ We fight, we break up_  
_ We kiss, we make up_  
_ You're hot then you're cold_  
_ You're yes then you're no_  
_ You're in then you're out_  
_ You're up then you're down_  
_ You're wrong when it's right_  
_ It's black and it's white_  
_ We fight, we break up_  
_ We kiss, we make up_  
_ (you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_ (but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_ You're hot then you're cold_  
_ You're yes then you're no_  
_ You're in then you're out_  
_ You're up then you're down, down... _

The song reminded me so much of my life it was astounding- well as astounding as something can be when you just got your heart cut out and shredded into a million peices. I couldn't believe Dimitri would leave me here, but he did, and he took my life with him. I felt the skin on my knuckles crack, but I didn't care. I tried to focus on the physical pain, instead of my total heart break, collapsing on the punching bag crying I let the unbearable sea of sadness I had been fighting all day take over, huge sobs shaking my chest, making it hard to breathe, I felt myself shaking as I let the pain take control of me.

* * *

APOV (Alberta)

I walked into the gym only to find Rose, crying her heart out, Beating up on the punching bag, listening to an ipod. I could barely make out the words she was muttering to herself.

"...stupid ... Leaving...Kill him... why ...suicide...pain...love...no..." I wondered what had gotten her this worked up, I had never seen her like this before and it scared me. I noticed something red on her hands, Blood? all of a sudden, she fell onto the punching bag, shaking her sobs echoing throughout the gym. I would never have admitted it but I really liked Rose. Not in a love relationship way, but I admired her, and she was my favorite of all the students, so I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I wasn't really sure if this was the right thing to do- never having been good at the whole mothering thing, but she turned and cried on my shoulder so I guess it was the right thing.

"It'll be okay, shhh. shhh. everything will be okay." I told her, trying to sound comforting I murmured other things to her quietly, not knowing how long we stood there, but eventually, her shaking ceased and she stepped away.

My sweater was soaked with her tears, showing that she had been crying for a LONG time. She smiled weakly at me."Thanks, Alberta"

"No problem, if you want to tell me, I'm right here to talk to, but if not, that's fine too. It's your business. Now come on, lets bandage your hands."

"I-" she looked unsure weather or not to tell me "The only person I ever cared about- I mean REALLY cared about s-said that h-he was leaving and th-that he hated me" she said, busting into tears again.

"Well then that guy must be really stupid to leave you."

"W-we weren't supposed to be together anyway- it it was against all th-the rules" Who the heck was this guy?

"P-promise not to tell anyone? And to not f-fire h-him?" So it was a guardian.

"I promise."

"D-Dimitri Belikov"

Oh. I already knew that. "I already knew about you two a month ago."

"R-really?"

"Yes. And of course I won't tell Kirova. I couldn't care less if you two are together."

This gave me another hug from Rose. WOW. She was really broken up over this. I went to the cabnet and brought out some antiseptic, cream, and gause and started wrapping her hands. For some reason this brought on another wave of sobs.

"What is it?"

"I-It's this. It reminds me of h-him. He did this for me a while a-a-ago."Another sob.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You need to make him pay."

"What do you mean?"

"Find a way to get back at him for doing this to you. make him regret it."

"I don't know..."

":Well, think about it, Oh, and you didn't hear that from me." I said, pulling her up. "Now go back to your dorm and thry to get some sleep."

* * *

RPOV

I wondered about what Alberta said, as I lay in my bed, hmm. This of course made me think about Dimitri and I started crying again. I was surprised I could still cry after all the crying I had done this morning, but the tears kept coming. Eventually I cried my self to sleep. And saw Adrian.

"What do you want Adrian?"

"Lissa was worried, but that's not why I'm here. I'll cut straight to the point. Dimitri is leaving you. you want him to love you again. I know how to make it happen."

"How"

"By going out with me."

"WHAT???"

"Not actually going out, but pretending. We would only go as far as you want." He assured me.

"Let me think about it, Okay? Visit my dreams tomorrow, and I'll tell you then."

"See you Little Dhampir."

And with that my dream faded to be replaced with one of my own.


	2. AN The next chapter needs your help

Okay, for the next Chapter, I neeed to know Rose's Favorite Band. PM me with a suggestion, or review a suggestion. I will randomly pick one, no rap bands allowed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**HI Everyone! Thank you for the reviews, Sorry i haven't updated in soo long, I feel really bad, but I had I have a seven paragraph essay for History, a district assessment in Math, a test in English, all my teachers wanted me to do the practice CSTs which are REALLY LONG, and on top of that, a social life, not to mention that I got sick about twice, then I burnt myself, then my dad broke his ribs, and then my friend and I got in a fight and had to sort that out. so I didn't have a lot of time. Sorry-I'mBusyPlanningGlobalDomination**

RPOV

_Beep!Beep!Beep!Bee-_

I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock, since after all, I was already awake. All morning I had been thinking about Adrian's offer and every time, it sounded better and better. I glanced at my clock. 3PM. I still had a half hour before I needed to meet Dimitri, so I could go talk to Adrian and tell him I wanted to accept his offer about 'dating' him. Jumping out of bed I pulled on some gray jogging pants, a pale blue tank top and a zip up gray sweater, and I was ready to go.

I climbed out my window ad ran across the campus to the guest quarters. Adrian's room was on the fourth floor, of the building, or to be more precise, his room WAS the fourth floor. I had been there many times before with Lisa while she practiced spirit, but this was the fist time I was going by myself, or, for that matter, the first time I WANTED to go there.

Thanks to many years of practice climbing up and down walls, I reached the fourth floor in little over five minutes. Unlatching his window, I slipped inside and made my way to his bed. I tried too shake him awake with no avail, so I pushed him off the bed.

"I'm AWAKE! I'M AWAKE GEEZ, THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT-'' then he spotted me "oh, hi Rose, what's up?"

I laughed, shaking my head at him, "When are you going to learn Adrian? Anyway, I came to ell you I wanted to accept your offer."

"Well then I guess that makes you my girlfriend little dhampir."

"Okay, bye Adrian, I have to go do training with HIM now, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

DPOV

I was walking to practice, dreading seeing Rose again when I walked into Albetra. "HI Alberta." I said, bt she just glared at me as if to say 'How dare you even talk to me after what you did!' But, that really didn't make sense because I had 't DONE anything to her, maybe she is just having a bad mornig, that must be it.

I kept walking to the gym when I heard a scream "I'm AWAKE! I'M AWAKE GEEZ, THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT-'' then the voice stopped and said something in a quieter voice, I couldn't hear. The sound following that made me stop walking. It was laughter. Rose's Laughter. Rose's laughter coming from Adrian Ivashokov's room.

Normally, I'm not an eavesdropper, but this was my Roza. In Adrian's Room. I strained to hear their conversation and heard the ending only, "...guess that makes you my girlfriend..." my blood ran cold. Rose was ADRIAN'S girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND? I thought she loved me, obvioously I was wrong. I bet she just went to celebrate the good news that I told her I didn't love her and that she was free to go out with her real boyfriend, the one she actually loved. I thought - well obviously, I was wrong, Roza and I shared nothing. My love was one sided because she loved someoe else.

Knowing this was worse than telling her I didn't love her because I knew I couldn't. I t was one thing to accept and deal with the fact that we wern't able to love one another, the idea that she and someone else could was too much to bear. I wanted to punch something, my control, which had not slipped in ten years- not since the death of my former Moroi- was slipping, just like it had with Roza all those times we kissed. But this was worse, far worse, it was slipping because of anger, not love, well both really, and I couldn't let that happen I t would be too dangerous.

I slammed open the gym doors, seeing Roza there. She could obviously see how angry I was since I didn't even other trying to hide it, bt she chose to ignore it.

"You're late Guardian Belikov." She said it with so much coldness in her voice I flinched.

"Practice is canceled."

"Great, I get up at three in the morning to be told I don't have to get up for another five hours, thanks alot guardian Belikov, Could have said something a little sooner." She stomped to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk with Lissa, If I'm up his early, she can suffer with me, besides I need SOMETHING to do." I really did feel bad about making her angry, but after all, ADRIAN?

* * *

RPOV

"Lissa, get up." I said shaking her, I was really making a record of waking people up at insane times. First Adrian, now Lissa. Hehe, evil Rose.

"Why on earth are you getting me up at... This early? Rose you had better have a good reason for this."

"I need to tell you something." As soon as I said that, she sat up, because thats how good of a friend she is, she would probably wake up at midnight if I needed her to, and I would do the same for her.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Its about Dimitri."

"Yeah?" She said, still not understanding.

"Well you see.. he and I... well I kind of..."

"Just say it rose. It can't be that bad."

"Yes, it can actually."

She just sat there with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow. Could EVERYONE but me do that?

"Okay, we love each other."

I had been expecting her to shout or be angry or at least something, But instead her face split into a huge grin.

"I knew it. I knew there was something going on between you two. I didn't see it at first, then it all clicked. How you never dated anyone anymore, how you stopped being all flirty with every guy you saw, how you could never really get into your relationship with Mason, not to mention the way you look at him."

"You knew?"

"I'm your best friend, its my job to know these kind of things."

"And your not mad or anything?"

"Of course not. you can't help who you love you just do. I kind of wish you had told me sooner, but I knew you would say it eventually, and I can see why you didn't want anyone to know you guys loved each other since no one would accept it."

"That's just the thing though. Loved. Not anymore. He doesn't like me anymore."

"Oh Rose that's horrible! How could he do that to you?"

"It doesn't matter how, it just matters that he did. But I'm going to get him back though he is going to suffer for it."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Adrian."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You'll see soon enough."

"Well I have something to make you feel better about it."

"What?"

"You know how we had to cancel the christmas dance because of the Badica attack and us going to the ski lodge right?"

"Yeah, what are you saying?"

"Kirova is letting us have it in a week."

"And since when do we go to school-hosted social events?"

"Since they abolished the dress code, added a bar, and had Beonce come to sing for an hour."

"OH MY GOD REALLY?????" I screamed instantly excited that my favorite singer was coming.

"Somebody had better be dying with all the noise you're making, I'm trying to sleep here."Said Christian from the other bed.

"Oh hi Christian I didn't see you sleeping there. How did you sleep here, didn't the matrons come to kick you out?"

"Well ask Lissa about that."

Lissa shifted uncomfortably "Any way I was just telling Rose about the dance to cheer her up.

"Well it quite obviously worked. WHat did she need to be cheered up about?"

"Well.."I said and procceded to tell him the story I had told Lissa only a few moments ago. When I got to the end I started crying and Christian came over and hugged me .

"Guardian is an evil man who deserves to be thrown to a pit full of hungry wolves and then have his bones thrown off a cliff." He said with a completely serious face, but obviously joking, then turning serious he said " Do you want me to light him on fire for you?"

I laughed, not so much because it was funny, but more because he would actually do it. Ever since the attack in Spokane, Christian had become like a brother to me. "No, I don't need you to do that and get in trouble. I do however have a thing that would hurt him more."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bring back the old Rose, the one that flirts and has fun, and most importantly, I'm going to date Adrian."

"Crazy, yet elegant, I like it rose."

"Thanks, so LIssa, when are we going shopping, my clothes are a little too boring, I think I need some better things if this is going to work."

"Today actually, Alberta is waiting in her office for us."

"Well, I guess we should stop wasting time, If i'm going to do this I need to start before I change my mind."

* * *

**Okay, I was going to write more, but I think You guys deserve an update so I'm cutting it off here. For future information:**

**1. Lissa and Rose already know about the ghosts(not all, just the ghosts and the headache that comes with it.)**

**2. No one else does  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter, so here is the rest of it**

**

* * *

**

RPOV

The ride to the Mall was extraordinarily awkward. I was seated between Adrian and Dimitri in the back, with my arms touching both of them. Yes, really top of that, I had to deal with the headache and the ghosts which would come to swarm around me. Lissa and I had found out about this a week after the Spokane incident and had been working on ways to dampen the effects. What worked best was to concentrate on something else, and I learned a way to put up mental Barriers which kept almost all the ghosts from bothering me. To pass the time I turned my back to Dimitri and started a conversation with Dimitri until, at last, The car pulled in to the parking lot.

"Okay, we have five hours, where do you want to go?" Asked Lissa

"The essentials." I said and grabbed her wrist pulling her into the first store I saw.

The next three hours we spent stocking up on getting me a new wardrobe, filled worth the most revealing, tight clothes we could find. With each new item we added to our many bags made me feel that much more uncomfortable. What made it worse was that I couldn't show any of this on my face and I was going to have to act like I wanted to be in the clothes.

"Wow rose, I know you said you were going to bring back the old you and make him Jealous, but are you sure you want to do this, I know you hate the clothes." Lissa whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I really need to do this."

"Okay, If you say so, hey how about this?" She said holding up a purple tank top with a neckline really far down.

I grimaced, "Looks great Liss."

_Your face is really funny. _she sent through the bond with a picture.

I laughed, she was right, my face was priceless.

"Hey, if you two girls are done for now, the rest of us are hungry, so can we eat?"

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry myself actually." I turned to Lissa. "Pizza or Pasta?"

"Pizza, definitely Pizza."

All of a sudden I felt a nauseous felling in my stomach. I winced.

"Are you okay Rose?" Said Lissa, through the bond she added, is it the headache? we could go back if it's too bad.

"No, it's not that I just fell a little sick, I think I'll skip pizza." Then I noticed the strigoi looking at us from across the mall.

"Strigoi, across the mall, watch out." I said to Alberta and she nodded, pressing a silver stake in my hand as I passed her "Just in case."

"okay" I said then took Lissa over to the pizza shop where she got a Hawaiian pizza. then the nausea doubled, and to make it worse, the strigoi was right in front of us. I quickly stood up and pushed Lissa behind me stake in hand. he lunged forward and again my nausea increased, making me feel like I was going to puke

I thrust upward with my stake bet he turned at the last moment and I hit his shoulder instead. It wasn't the heart so it wouldn't kill him, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. he jumped back and amazingly, the nausea dimmed a little, but was replaced when he lunged again. he knocked the stake out of my hand and it slid under a counter I noticed a fire axe in a glass case used for chopping holes in burning doors and I smashed the glass, grabbing the axe and using it to chop off his head, right before the next one stepped out from the shadows. I also noticed how I felt half as nauseous before I killed the first strigoi.

By that time the other guardians had come over. One grabbed the strigoi from behind and Alberta went in to stake him. It was neat, clean, as if they had it planned for years.

"Wait." I said. "I want to try something."

I walked towards the strigoi and felt the Nausea increase. When I walked away it ebbed.

"Interesting." I muttered.

"What's interesting?" Asked Dimitri.

I was about to answer when the strigoi broke free and grabbed Lissa, running away. I knew we would never be able to catch him when I had an idea. a wonderful crazy insane idea. How would Ghosts and strigoi react to each other?

The guardians were about to chase them but I stopped them." I think I can stop this." I said and let down my mental barriers.

The effect was instantaneous. The ghosts swarmed towards me, but I didn't shy away. instead, I tried to talk to them.

"Get her." my voice was nothing like my own, dark and sinister, full of command. the ghost looked after Lissa and for a moment I was afraid they would just stand there, but they turned and assaulted the Strigoi. I smiled, I could control the ghosts.

The strigoi dropped Lissa and started batting away at the ghosts like flies, running away, all previous thoughts forgotten. I didn't wanted him to get away though, it made me angry, I WANTED to kill him myself so I had the ghosts chase him towards me while the guardians went after Lissa.

When the strigoi came I didn't kill him quickly, I first drew a cut along his face on the left, then an Identical one on the other side. I made lots of cuts here and there, always keeping my work symmetrical.

I would also torture by swarming him with ghosts then taking them away to wound him myself and I found that in fact, death was not my intention, It was way to kind, he deserved torture, not death.

I didn't know where all this anger was coming from, but at that moment I didn't care. All that mattered was that he got what he deserved. \

Then I was being pulled back, and someone staked the strigoi.

"I WASN"T FINISHED, HE NEEDED TO PAY!!! LET ME GO!! HE DIDN"T DESERVE DEATH SO SOON!!!" I ascreamed

"Little Dhampir, It's okay." Adrian said dragging me away from the group, surprisingly strong for a Moroi.

"NO IT"S NOT."

"Yes it is, Your fine, relax." said Adrian in the same calm voice, but this time I did.

"What happened to me?"I asked, my voice shaking.

"I don't know but it wasn't natural anger. your Aura wasn't red like it would be if you were angry normally."

"Let me guess, it was black?"

"And then some, your eyes too. they were black as well."

"WHat's happening to me?"

"I don't know, but I'll always be here." and he gave me a hug which I immediately returned.

"Is he watching?"I whispered

"Yes." he whispered back, so I pulled back and kissed him.

"You should see his Aura."

"What is it like?" I asked against his lips, we really were overdoing it since we would have plenty of time to make him jealous, but it was okay.

"It's like christmas, all red and green. there is also a little bit of blue as well."

"meaning...?"

"angry, jealous, hurt."

"good." with that we pulled away and joined the group again.

"Hey, so who wants pepperoni and who wants cheese?"I said trying to avoid the question they were going to ask, but I knew it was futile.

"Rose, what was that?" asked Dimitri.

"Oh, well you see Adrian and io are-"

"You know that isn't what I mean."

"Yeah well, what happened is... well..."

"Rose if you won't tell them about them then I will. " said Lissa "she can see ghosts because she's shadow kissed."

"that's interesting Lissa, but that doesn't explain how she could make the strigoi do what it did."

"You'll have to ask Rose about that because I don't know why that is."

"I can apparently command the ghosts. and strigoi seem to hate ghosts."I said.

"what did you find interesting before, when you told us to hold the strigoi before killing it?"

"I can sense strigoi."

I heard a chorus of "WHAT?" from the others.

"yeah I get nauseous when there is one nearby. Now can we get pizza? I'm starving."

during lunch no one talked much during Lunch. Adrian made a show of being all over each other, with him whispering each change of Dimitri's aura in my ear.

"okay, it's time to get the dresses." said Lissa

"Okay." I stood up and pulled Adrian up with me.

We found my dress in the first store we entered. It was sleeveless and barely reached my fingertips. In the middle of the dress there was a rose. The dress was made of a silky material with a cheetah prints design on it. It looked like it would cling EVERYWHERE. or at least it would cling on everything it covered which wasn't that much. Just looking at the dress made me uncomfortable, the actual thought of wearing it was horrible. In other words, it fit my purpose perfectly.

Lissa's dress we found after another hour of looking. hers was elegant and was a shade of purple and went all the way to the floor. At the neckline, there were gems embroidered. It was simple but elegant, fitting her personality wonderfully, making her look like a princess-which she was- instead of a normal schoolgirl. WQe got shoes and earrings and necklaces and left back to the Acadamy once again.

* * *

**WOW. that was fast, for me anyway. I had time to write this because of the CSTs. I love those tsets. they're easy and get you out of school at 12:26. heaven. **

**So, if you liked if press the wonderful button below this. It will make me really happy if you do! **

**Purple Rules!!  
**

**links to dresses on profile.**

**ImBusyPlanningGlobalDomination**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! nice to see you agan-or I guess** NOT **see you again since its a computer and- oh well, never mind. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Richelle Mead, I wouldn't be writing on Fan fiction, If I was Taylor Swift, I would be really happy, but I'm me, and I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Still RPOV

I knocked on Lissa's door.

"Who is it?"

"Rose."

"Okay, come in, but close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay..." I closed my eyes and walked in.

"Hey rose whats in the other bag, the one without your dress."

"A surprise." I said copying her words from earlier. It was actually a brilliant idea I had right before I left the mall. I used the excuse of going to the bathroom and bought this, hiding it from the others.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

When I did, I saw none other than Ambrose, the Queen's personal stylist.

"Lissa, why is the royal court's team of stylists here?"

"Because I thought it would be fun to have them do our makeup and stuff."

"You constantly amaze me."After that, we got to work. Or rather, we sat down while the stylists did the work, we merely told them what we wanted.

Mine was difficult, since I was going to pull off a completely crazy stunt, but It would be worth it. If it didn't go wrong anyway.

Lissa and I had set up lots of effects in the gym when we made the party, including having real fire come up from the stage, a place on the stage with water, and of course thousands of speakers, so the room was like a mix between a nightclub, and a professional stage for singers.

My make up was gold, and I had thigh length black fishnets with black boots that went up to my knees. My earrings were gold hearts and I wore a black dress, which was long and went all the way down to the floor. My hair pas put up into a bun with some strands hanging down, which I curled. Lissa had silver make up to go with her dress and silver stilettos. Lissa used diamond hairpins to arrange her hair, which was in soft waves, and the glistening jewels made her look like she was wearing a crown. As we walked down to the dance, people oohed and aah ed at our outfits. we pushed through the doors and the music blasted in our face.

"Why aren't you wearing your dress that we got, you know the short one?"

"It's a surprise." I said back and we walked over to Christian and Adrian.

* * *

The dance had been going on for hours, I danced with Adrian and Lissa, I even danced with Christian for a while before I saw him. I kissed Adrian , again making a show of it.

"I'm going to go sing."

"Okay, have fun."

"You know I will."

I went over to the DJ's table.

"I'm going to go now, okay, remember the effects."

"Okay, I remember." I had showed him exactly what I wanted while Lissa was with christian, and made him repeat it over and over again. After all, everything had to go perfectly.

I hopped up on the stage and grabbed the mic and looked at Dimitri, glared more like, but still looked at him. Th e music started to play and I began to sing.

_State the obvious,_  
_ I didn't get my perfect fantasy_  
_ I realized you love yourself_  
_ More that you could ever love me_  
_ So go and tell your friends_  
_ That I'm obsessive and crazy,_  
_ That's fine _  
_ I'll tell mine _  
_ You're gay,_  
_ And by the way,_

_ I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_ You never let me drive_  
_ You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_ Who's really been a lie_  
_ So watch me strike a match _  
_ On all my wasted time_  
_ As far as I'm concerned,_  
_ You're just another picture to burn._

The DJ pressed the button and the fire burst out of the stage all around me, the show was starting.

_ There's no time for tears_  
_ I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_  
_ There's nothing stopping me_  
_ From going out with all of your best friends_  
_ And if you come around saying' sorry to me_  
_ My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be_

I grabbed the lighter and flicked it on.

_ 'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_ You never let me drive_  
_ You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_ Who's really been a lie, yeah_  
_ So watch me strike a match _  
_ On all my wasted time_  
_ As far as I'm concerned,_  
_ You're just another picture to burn._

I dropped it right on my dress, catching it on fire, I spun in a circle, dancing. I began to smoke, the shower of golden sparks started raining behind me, this would be better than I thought. Then I was engulfed in flames, The black dress burned off, revealing my cheetah one, the black elbow length gloves burst into flames, revealing the spotted ones, and the hair ties I had used, burned off, letting my hair loose, into the style I had planned. The words were about to start again, and I was right on cue.

_ And if you're missing me_  
_ You better keep it to yourself_  
_ 'Cause coming back around here_  
_ Would be bad for your health_

_ 'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_ You never let me drive_  
_ You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_ Who's really been a lie, yeah_  
_ So watch me strike a match _  
_ On all my wasted time_  
_ In case you haven't heard, _

_ I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_ You never let me drive_  
_ You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_ Who's really been a lie, yeah_  
_ So watch me strike a match _  
_ On all my wasted time_  
_ As far as I'm concerned,_  
_ You're just another picture to burn._  
_ Burn, burn, burn, baby burn._  
_ Just another picture to burn_  
_ Baby burn_

I glanced again at Dimitri again, who looked shocked that I had set myself on fire, and hurt about what the song said. I smiled, and hopped down to Adrian and Lissa.

"That was awesome Rose." said Adrian

"so THAT'S why you had the black dress, I was wondering." said Lissa

Christian just laughed "And you call me fire boy?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I was awesome I know. Okay, BY my schedule it's time to go flirt with every other guy I see, so bye."

"Are you sure you aren't taking this too far?"

"Positive."

I wandered around, trying, to attract eyes, which seriously wasn't hard. All the guys were practically lining up to be with me.

I was getting really worn down after an hour or so, so I want outside to breathe.

"I'm sorry Roza."

"Yeah, well, I don't care. In case you haven't noticed I'm with Adrian, not you. so Goodbye Belikov."

I turned on my heels and walked back in.

* * *

"Hey LIssa, you know what would be cute? I want to see you sing something. "

"No way."

"I'll sing with you."

"Fine. pick a song."

"Hot and cold."

"I hate you."

"Fine, fifteen, by Taylor Swift."

"I love her."

"I know, now come on."

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_  
_ It's the morning of your very first day_  
_ You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_  
_ Try and stay out of everybody's way_  
_ It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_  
_ For the next four years in this town_  
_ Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_  
_ You know I haven't seen you around, before_

I picked up the chourus.

_ 'Cause when you're fifteen and_  
_ Somebody tells you they love you_  
_ You're gonna believe them_  
_ And when you're fifteen feeling like_  
_ There's nothing to figure out_  
_ But count to ten, take it in_  
_ This is life before you know_  
_ Who you're gonna be_  
_ Fifteen_

I could see Lissa getting into the mood, and she started dancing while she sang.

_ You sit in a class next to a redheaded Abigail_  
_ And soon enough you're best friends_  
_ Laughing at the others girls_  
_ Who think they're so cool_  
_ We'll be out of here as soon as we can_  
_ And then you're on you're very first date_  
_ And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying_  
_ And you're mamma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_  
_ And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_  
_ When the night ends_

_ 'Cause when you're fifteen and_  
_ Somebody tells you they love you_  
_ You're gonna believe them_  
_ When you're fifteen and your first kiss_  
_ Makes you head spin 'round but_  
_ In your life you'll do things greater_  
_ Than dating the boy on the football team_  
_ But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_ When all you wanted_  
_ Was to be wanted_  
_ Wish you could go back_  
_ And tell yourself what you know now_

_ Back then I swore I was gonna_  
_ Marry him someday_  
_ But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_  
_ And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_  
_ Who changed his mind_  
_ And we both cried_

_ 'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_ You're gonna believe them_  
_ And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_  
_ I've found time can heal most anything_  
_ And you just might find who you're supposed to be_  
_ I didn't know who I was supposed to be_  
_ At fifteen_

_ la la la la la...la la la la la...la la la la la_

_ Your very first day_  
_ Take a deep breath girl_

_ Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors__  
_

The song ended.

"See, not so bad"

"No, not really."

"Come on I'm getting you a drink."

"There is no alcohol at school."

"Well, lets change that."

I dragged her over to Kirova, who was in the same Plaid dress as last time, and it looked just as horrible, if not worse.

"Headmistress Kirova? Can we have alcohol at the party?"

"I don't see why not, here," She pulled out a peice of paper and wrote something down." Give that to Alberta."

"Thank you."

We gave the note to alberta who shook her head in dissaproval, but said some orders to the guardians who came back with carts of Vodka, and other things.

"See, like magic."

"no," said Lissa" Like compulsion"

"That too" I said and grabbed two shots, I took mine and gave her one as well.

She just held it." Come on Lissa, you used to do this all the time, I don't want to do everything alone. It's not a party without you. we used to rule this school, and we will again."

Lissa smiled, and drnk it in one gulp.

"That's my girl," I said handing her another.

"I forgot what it would be like to let loose and have fun, you know, with everything that happened, I forgaot all this."

"Well, lets make you remember." We went out to the dance floor and started dancing with everyone. I even ended up dancing with Jesse, for a second, before I pushed him away and danced with another guy.

"HEy do you want to sing something to christian, I bet he would love it."

"Maybe another drink and then I'll sing."

"You used to sing all the time."

"True..."

"So get up there."

"pushy much?" but she did what I asked.

_I've never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it wants to go_  
_Til' you opened the door_  
_And there's so much more_  
_I'd never seen it before_  
_I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings_  
_But you came along and changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you_  
_Made life your own _  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know how that would feel_  
_And you made it so real_  
_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_Ohhhh_

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for_  
_I don't wanna hide anymore_  
_Oh Ohh_

_You lift my feet off the ground _  
_You take me away_  
_You make me crazier crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier crazier crazier_  
_Crazier Crazier_

"Aaw, that was cute!" I said as she stepped off the stage.

"Now you have to go."

"Okay!" I said cheerily and hopped up.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_  
_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_  
_Yesterday I found out about you_  
_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You shouldn've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_And baby you know all the right things to say_  
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_  
_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You shouldn've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist before you go tell me this_  
_Was it worth it? Was she worth this?_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You shouldn've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"you know, I think We're done with that for now." I said.

" Yeah, I agree. More vodka?"

"You bet."

The rest of the night passed without anything really happening. Christian and Adrian had Left, but Lissa and I stayed until ther were only a few people left. We drank alot, but we weren't really drunk, because we were really good at holding alcohol.

That night, when I went to be, I was in one of Adrian's dreams.

"Finally, I was waiting for ages."

"What is it?"

"I just thought you might want to know that Dimitri's aura is PURE green, meaning he is feeling noting but jealous."

"That's great. Hey, do you know why he hates you so much, he did even before you showed an interest in me. And it was more than just because you drink and smoke and have lots of bad stories about you."

"I don't know, maybe he met my father. He did go to Russia alot."

"Oh why?"

"I don't know, but he went year after year until one day when he came back really bruised and beaten up."

"How old were you?"

"Eleven."

"And you are twenty two now?"

"Yeah. why."

I did the math in my head. No Freaking way. I was trying to avoid Dimitri and It turned out I was doing more than just dating a guy with lots of bad rumaors about him, I was dating-

"You and Dimitri are half brothers. Dimitri told me once that he beat up his dad when he was thirteen because he was beating up on his mom every time he came, and Oh My God. You two are related, and you're the son of the person who hurt his mother. No wonder he hates you."

"Interesting. well, bye Rose."

And my dream faded, leaving me with the knowledge that Adrian and Dimirti were related.

* * *

**I really hate this chapter, I think I did really bad on it. Oh well, I liked the fire dress changing though. All in all not a good chapter.**

**Press the button if you want to. It makes me happy (:  
**


	6. Sorry,  not a chapter

**Do you want the Dimitri and Adrian being half brothers to be taken off? it's up too you.  
**


	7. I'm on vacation, be back soon wchapter!

Sorry guys for not updating in soooo long, but I'm on a cruise right now and I THINK i'm somewhere between rome and... Athens? Anyway I'll be back soon and I'll start the next chapter when I get home.

I love you guys!


End file.
